carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Diana Barton
Diana Barton (born 11 October 1958) is a Brunanter pop singer popular in the 1980s and 1990s. Barton is best known for hit singles Animal (1984) and So Bad (1986). Biography Early life and career Barton was born in Dortmund in 1958. She had two older brothers. With the help of friend David Cowan, she recorded two songs in the fall of 1983 to bring to record labels. One was a cover of Donna Summer's She Works Hard For The Money, and the other was a song titled (Love Hit Me) Like a Shotgun. She sent her samples to Stereophone Records, who very quickly agreed to a deal where she would earn 2500 thalers per original song, and they told her to scrap cover songs. She would release singles on the Juventus label, but uniquely her albums would be released on the Stereophone label. First releases "(Love Hit Me) Like a Shotgun" was released in January 1984 and slowly crept up the charts. Many critics saw her as trying to be too much like Madonna, but others did say she had a more serious voice, which gave her dance-pop music a different vibe. Work on an album progressed; while Stereophone wanted her to release it as an eponymous album, she was not confident enough in doing so and decided on Shotgun. A second single, "Animal", would be released in April and it quickly eclipsed her first single, making it to number one. Shotgun was released on 15 July and brought her to stardom in Brunant. Barton went on a tour of Brunant in August 1984, followed by a small concert tour in Spain and France in late August and September, as the backing act for Blondie. Success in the 1980s Work on her second album progressed in 1985, but the release of any singles was pushed back to 1986, with "So Bad" in March 1986 as the first and most successful single. This was followed up by "Criminal" in April, ahead of the full album release in July. Barton was one of the main acts on the new revived Donderstad Festival in 1986, performing material from her newest album as well as her first hits. The release of her third album, Expression, was again a successful release. Her single "Expressionless" made the charts twice, in its original form and in a 12-inch dance mix. 1990s Barton was quick to follow up her success with Pokerface in 1991. The single "My Poker Face" was quite popular, her last to be on a 7 inch vinyl, and first on a CD single. She followed the album's success with the Poker Face Tour, with concerts throughout Europe, and a first, in Brazil, Lovia, Argentina and Canada. After the release of this album, Barton left Juventus Music and set up her own sub-label, Venus Music, to release all her music in Brunant. Perhaps inspired by Madonna, she released the album Sensual in 1993. The album was released in its standard form, as well as a limited edition CD album, packaged the same as the standard CDs but coming with a revealing poster of Barton. "Aroma" was the first single from the CD. Personal life Barton has been married and divorced several times. Her first marriage was to Libertan pop singer Sem Bos from 1989 to 1994. They had a daughter, Katia, in 1990. Both of them were having affairs by 1993 though the divorce was reportedly amicable. In 1995 she married footballer Adam Steiner, but the marriage did not last long and they were divorced in December that year. She then married John Moss, a gym trainer, in 2000, divorcing in 2005. They had a son, Michael, in 2002. In 2007 she became married to her fourth husband, hotel owner Eric Barton (no relation). The two divorced in 2009, but got back together, though she has stated they will not get back together. Discography Singles (Love Hit Me) Like A Shotgun.png|(Love Hit Me) Like A Shotgun (1984) Animal.png|Animal (1984) So Bad.png|So Bad (1986) Criminal.png|Criminal (1986) Expressionless.png|Expressionless (1989) My Poker Face alt cover.png|My Poker Face (1991) Albums Shotgun.png|Shotgun (1984) Diana Barton (album).png|Diana Barton (1986) Expression.png|Expression (1989) Poker Face (Diana Barton).png|Poker Face (1991) Sensual.png|Sensual (1993) Ninety-Five.png|Ninety-Five (1995) Diana.png|Diana (1999) 25.png|25 (2009) 30.png|30 (2014) Category:Musicians Category:1958 births